Tout ce termine dans la neige!
by Evanglyne
Summary: Défi sur le thème "Neige" avec Tsukiyomi-Hime. Naruto demande de l'aide à Sasuke, mais se voit aider par le grand frère de celui-ci.


Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

One-shot en deux parties, réponse au défi de Tsukiyomi-hime sur la neige.

Donc voici la première partie. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Partie 1: Demande d'aide?

-Teme toi-même, dobe !

-Mais je t'emmerde Sasuke !

-T'as vraiment aucun vocabulaire Naruto.

-Va te faire teme.

C'est sur ces paroles que Naruto fit demi-tour et tourna le dos à Sasuke. Quelle idée il avait eu d'aller voir son teme de meilleur ami.

-T'es vraiment un connard, moi qui te parlais sérieusement. Marmonna Naruto.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches, il ne fessait vraiment pas chaud en cette fin d'après midi de décembre. Il se dirigea vers son appartement, son père était en déplacement en Europe, donc il avait l'appartement pour lui seul.

Naruto avait envoyé un message à son meilleur ami le matin même, pour lui donner rendez-vous dans le parc de Konoha. Il avait un problème et voulait demander conseil à Sasuke, mais cet abruti s'était foutu de sa poire.

Naruto était tombé amoureux, mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et vu que son meilleur ami était l'idole de ses dames, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait l'aider, mais Sasuke égal à lui-même lui avait répondu qu'il en avait rien à foutre des histoires de coeur de l'Uzumaki.

-Saleté d'Uchiha, beugla Naruto en claquant la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

Il lança sa verste et son écharpe par terre et se dirigea vers son salon pour poutrer quelques zombies.

-Qu'est ce qu'a fait mon stupide petit frère ?

Naruto resta figé au pas de la porte. Dans son canapé se trouver Itachi, nonchalamment installé et fessant comme chez lui.

-Alors ?

Naruto ouvra la bouche puis la referma, fessant ce geste plusieurs fois. Comment était-il enter. Maintenant qu'il y pensait la porte d'entrer était ouverte quand il était arrivé.

-Itachi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? avait intelligemment demandé Naruto.

-Oh moi, rien, je passais dans le coin c'est tout .

-Tu te fous de moi là ?

-Mais non, pas du tout, Naruto, j'peux avoir un autre chocolat chaud. Fini par dire Itachi en tendant la tasse à Naruto.

Celui-ci la prit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il la posa sur le comptoir. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait. Il se précipita de nouveau vers le salon.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon salon ?

-Tu te répète Naruto.

Itachi tendit son portable vers Naruto qui le prit s'en comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il lut ce qui était marqué à l'écran.

« Ha, Ita, mon cous' est amoureux et devine de qui ? Yahiko »

Naruto resta bouche bée, mais comment son cousin pouvait savoir ça, il en avait parlé uniquement à Sasuke quelques heures plus tôt.

-Apparemment, il passait par là et il a entendu ta conversation avec mon frère.

-Mais comment il peut savoir de qui je suis amoureux, j'l'ai pas dit à Sasuke.

Itachi lui fit un sourire narquois, il ne le sentait vraiment pas, lorsque l'Uchiha avait ce genre de sourire cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Naruto déglutit difficilement et se précipita dans sa chambre. Des bruits de pas le suivant, Itachi s'était mis à le poursuivre.

Il entra de justesse dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Il respirait difficilement, il fallait qu'il se calme, il était en sécurité dans sa chambre.

-Naruto, ouvre cette porte. Dit calmement Itachi, semblant ne pas être fatigué par leur petite course.

-NAN, j'ouvrirais pas, tu prépares un mauvais coup et je sens que ça va me retomber dessus.

-Naruto, t'as toujours mon portable.

Naruto regarda ses mains, ledit portable s'y trouvait bien.

-Naruto, rends moi mon portable, je ne te ferais rien et même je peux t'aider pour ton histoire d'amour.

-Promis ? Demanda timidement le blond.

-Foi d'Uchiha.

Naruto connaissait bien Itachi et s'il le jurait, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ouvrit timidement la porte. Itachi debout, toujours aussi fier. Le blond lui tendis son portable qu'Itachi prit sans attendre.

-C'est quoi ton idée ?

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de son aîné, il ne le sentait pas mais vraiment pas.


End file.
